


To the Rescue

by blakefancier



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Howard Stark, Age: Two [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard knows Steve is scared of the dark. He does his best to keep his Steve safe.</p><p>scrollgirl wanted: Getting scared in the middle of the night and wanting to sleep in either Tony or Steve’s bed, or both, like a pillow fort kind of thing. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> These are so horribly sweet and I'm not sorry

Howard was not a scaredy-cat or a baby, no matter what anybody said. He could sleep in a big boy bed all by himself. He was used to creaks and pops of the house settling around him.

But Steve wasn't.

Howard knew, with an unshakeable surety, that all the little noises made Steve scared. He had vague memories of Steve snuggling close to him. So, when he sneaked out of bed into the dark hall, his heart pounding in his chest, it was to keep Steve safe and happy.

He took a few tentative steps, before a creak startled him. With a burst of energy, Howard ran down the hall as fast as his feet could carry him, scrabbled at the doorknob of Steve's room , and practically tripped through the entrance.

Steve stirred and Howard rushed forward, climbing up on the bed quickly, pulling his feet from the edge—he knew there were no monsters, but it paid to be careful.

"Howard," Steve said, in a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes. "You alright?"

He nodded and crawled under the covers. "Don't be scared," he whispered.

Steve smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm not now that you're here to protect me."

Howard sighed, snuggled close to Steve, and closed his eyes. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.


End file.
